Tea and Biscuits
by I-survived-life
Summary: Draco Malfoy liked tea -had a slightly unhealthy obsession with it to be perfectly honest. Astoria Greengrass liked biscuits -she ate about three packs of biscuits in two hours. They were unlike each other in every way possible and yet somehow managed to make it work. After all, a love of tea and biscuits can bring anyone together.


In the professional opinion of Draco Malfoy, tea was the best drink out there. Most magical folk preferred Firewhiskey or other forms of alcohol and beverages but he himself liked to drink tea. It was for this reason that Draco Malfoy made time every day to drink tea.

He would sit down either at home or in a cafe and he would read through the Daily Prophet, catching up on the news, and he would sip his tea. This was his favourite part of the day, besides the fact that Draco got his tea, it was also very peaceful. There was usually very little noise, no one that he knew was around and he didn't have to make forced conversation with people that he had no wish to speak with.

There was yet to be another human being who understood why tea time was the best time of day. Goyle certainly didn't understand this which was one of the reasons that Draco didn't keep in touch with him anymore. It sounds like Draco had changed because he had lost touch with his friends but that wasn't necessarily true.

He was the same person that he'd been in school -albeit, he didn't hate muggleborns with a burning passion anymore- he just learned to hide what he was really thinking when in the company of those he didn't know well. While he may have smiled at everyone on the outside, on the inside Draco was judging people and commenting on things about them that he noticed. By this time it had become quite clear that some things were kept to yourself.

Pansy was one of the only people that Draco could tolerate. He didn't necessarily like her but she was willing to have tea with him and he could have a decent conversation with her, so he tolerated her. One of the things that she did that annoyed him to no end was that she drank her tea too fast.

Every time they sat together and started to talk, within five minutes of getting her tea Pansy would have finished it all. Every single last drop of it would be gone while Draco sat with a cup not even halfway empty. It was the smallest thing but it annoyed him to no end and Draco prayed that Pansy never saw how his eyebrow would twitch every time that they were together.

It was a lovely afternoon, the sun was shining and there was a pleasant breeze keeping things from getting uncomfortably hot. Draco was sitting in a cafe with Pansy Parkinson sitting across him telling him about her day so far. Draco was not paying attention but was instead glaring at the empty cup sitting in front of Pansy.

They had received their tea literally three minutes ago and Pansy had already drank all of it. She was drinking tea the wrong way, it was like she was in a hurry to be somewhere or something. It took everything that was in his power to keep from interrupting Pansy and demanding why she seemed to drown herself with tea every time that she drank it.

It would certainly be more interesting than this useless babble that she refused to stop.

". . . And so I said to her, you can't just buy those shoes, they're too ugly! Anyway, she didn't . . ."

Too. Damn. Fast.

Why, why on earth did the woman insist on inhaling her tea!? Was Pansy in that much of hurry or did she just hate their lunch conversations? You couldn't really call it a conversation though considering she talked for most of it without stop and Draco could never get in a word no matter how much he tried. That and the fact that the conversations were about topics that no one but a busy body would really care about.

Trying to make shapes out of clouds was sometimes more interesting than half the stuff that came out of Pansy's mouth. She meant well, Draco knew that, but he just wished that she would talk to him about something other than what was happening in other people's lives. If he wanted to know what was happening with Mary Sue and her husband than he would've just asked her or gone through her stuff.

If she caught him going through her things he'd just make up some lie about making sure that she wasn't doing anything illegal. He'd probably get Mary Sue fired and cause an actual investigation to happen.

"Don't you think so Draco?" Draco turned his attention back to Pansy and stared at her wide-eyed for a second. Clearly Pansy had said something, he hadn't heard what but judging from the way that she was looking at him, it was most likely a question. It was probably best to just nod along and agree with whatever Pansy was saying.

"Of course, I totally agree," Draco said nodding his head seriously and took a sip of his tea. The conversation slowly died off and Draco not being a person who liked to talk when there was nothing to talk about, drank his tea in peace and took in the scenery.

Pansy herself was looking down at her empty tea cup and at Draco's full one and then up at the man himself. She did this several times, Draco of course noticed but pretended that he didn't see anything. If she wanted to leave then she was more than welcome to, Draco wouldn't stop Pansy from leaving at all.

"Draco, would you mind if I left? It's just that I'm really busy and I really should get going . . ."

"Huh, oh sure, you can go Pansy, I understand how it is," Draco said smiling pleasantly. Pansy grinned back at him, she put on her coat, grabbed her purse and waved goodbye as she left the shop.

Draco sighed and slumped in his chair as he rubbed his eyes. Why didn't people understand the importance of tea time. Sure, it wasn't the most riveting thing out there but everyone must want some peace in their life!

For heavens sake, there were more people in the world who had biscuits with their tea! The idea was simply stupid of course, once you brought biscuits into the tea you might as well just throw everything in the trash. You no longer have a biscuit, you have a soggy pile of mush. You no longer have tea, you have water with bird poop in it.

Astoria Greengrass disagreed with that opinion very much. Biscuits were good for any occasion and for any time of day. You could eat them with whatever or just alone. Biscuits were everything.

Of course, Draco Malfoy didn't know Astoria Greengrass, he hadn't met her yet. When he does meet her, however, he will find that she is one of those few people on the planet who understood his addiction to tea. He will realise that the chances of him meeting someone that even comes close to Astoria Greengrass are very small and when he does realise this, he will grab hold of Astoria Greengrass and he will never let her go.

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd write a Draco/Astoria fanfiction since there seems to be very few fanfictions about the two of them. I know I'm going to have fun with this and if you've read this first chapter and decide that you want to stick around for the rest of story then I hope that you enjoy reading this fanfiction as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it! Also, I apologize if Draco seems OOC but this is just how I imagined him to be a few years after the war was over, I never really pictured him as being surrounded by people and always bragging to his friends.


End file.
